Yukine Nagato
Yukine Nagato (長門 雪音, Nagato Yukine), also known as "Niles" or Yuki (雪) is a Gemischt Quincy from Karakura Town but currently living in Cross City. He is known as the thirteenth incarnation of the Shinigami Captain, Seitorō Nisshōkirite. Due to his unique "birth" he is known to have adopted both the title of N as well as the legacy of the fallen warrior. Following his parents murder, he fell into depression and serves as a hand of vengeance against Hollows and Humans alike. Appearance Yukine is a young man, with short black wavy hair, and blue eyes. He has a pale complexion due to his condition, often requiring him to cover up all times of the year. He often wears a blue and white striped turtleneck shirt, with his trademark bunny-hoodie which has long bunny ears attached to the hood, blue trousers, and dark navy sneakers. On a number of occasions, he has been said to be good-looking and handsome, most notably by Rukia Kuchiki and Sarah Heartland, however the latter said so as if speaking about a sibling. Purchased from Rose Heartland by his mother following their move to Cross City, the bunny-themed hoodie contains speakers concealed in the hood itself, which happens to have a bluetooth linked to his Cellphone and later Artificial Zanpakutō, allowing him to discreetly listen to alerts and music as well as the text synthesized speech of his mute spirit. During a hunting mission, prior to obtaining his Artificial Zanpakutō, he gained a burn scar on his right arm from a Hollow attack, which led to the destruction of his Quincy Cross and original Spirit Weapon. The burn is in the shape of a dragons claw and despite countless attempts refuses to be healed. Personality Yuki is a strange individual, who'd rather be among nature than to be in the large city where he currently resides as he despises other humans due to how he lost his parents. Despite his stoic, and heartless appearing demeanor, he actually hides the broken heart of a damaged child, suffering from the sins of the past. Behind his facade is an emotionally driven young man, who is constantly plagued by the events that led to the death of both of his parents at the hands of a mugger possessed by a Hollow. He is very protective of those who he allows into his realm, claiming them to be the lynch pins to his sanity. From the young age of six, he was shown to be rather intelligent and extremely brave, however this often led to him being hurt often as his body was not physically fit nor able to handle conditioning, which caused him to fail during his training. Due to his petite stature he was dismissed from formal Quincy teachings as his mother didn't want to be the cause of his death. Because he was looked down upon by those around him he took to reading and exploring nature, finding solace in those activities. Yuki has been shown to have a problem with authority as he is often sent to the principals office at Cross Prep for undermining his professors or smart remarks. He has on more than one occasion hacked the school network for the simple fact that he could, showing a small streak of arrogance. Above all he values bonds created through battle or trials and will do whatever it takes to protect those bonds, as he doesn't trust too often and it takes a lot to find the chinks in his armor. When he is not in school or grieving he finds comfort in reading and hiking, often found in a tree, enjoying nature. He has a kind relationship with nature and as such he is approached by many animals, both large and small, as they flock to him and he becomes their friend. He has stated on more than one occasion that his animal companions are more "human-like" than the humans who surround him. When he is in or around water, he has noted that he was at home and greatly enjoys the act of swimming or watching the way the currents move. He has on more than one occasion compared himself to the tides and how at any given moment he was never the same person in the same manner as you can never touch the same part of a river twice as the current is moving constantly. History Yukine was born in Karakura Town, to a powerful female Quincy of the Kurosaki Family and a man hailing from the Nagato family. Due to his mixed blood he was never accepted by what remained of his maternal family and his grandfather forbid his mother from teaching him any of the Quincy arts. However this led to the rebellion of his mother and the excommunication of the small family from all ties to the Kurosaki. His mother who loved him dearly, choose to defy her mandate and started to teach him the way of the Quincy at age four. The trio moved to Cross City the following year as to avoid the punishment of their remaining family members. Shortly after arriving in Cross, he met and adopted Ura, a demon cat once charged with protecting Tobias Heartland, by Seitorō but had since been separated from his home. About when Yukine was seven years old he was diagnosed with severe Asthma as well as a mild anemia, both of which affected his health and ability to properly train. It was because of Ura that Yuki continued to endure his Quincy training until his mother cancelled it completely due to his failing health. Despite the cancellation of his formal training he continued to train himself against Ura in secret. Around when Yukine was eight, his parents were killed by an armed attacker who was being controlled by a Hollow. This attack was prompted by a powerful Arrancar who had possessed the man in order to get close to his mother and himself in a plot of revenge. The Arrancar was almost killed by Yukine's mother several years prior and it still harbored a grudge for it. After killing his father who was protecting the two of them, revealing his true nature as a modified soul Yukine's mother was targeted and was on the verge of death. Before the man could kill Yuki, his mother used her dying breath to fire a single arrow into its head, killing both the man and the Arrancar. As she lay dying in young Yuki's arms she passed her cross to him and told him to seek out the Heartland Shop. As she died he began to cry and became very distrusting of humanity as a whole. It was when he started middle school that he would start to visit the Heartland Shop and where an old friend of his mother worked and maintained. Yukine was emotionally removed from the world around him and hated humanity except for the few individuals who earned his love and respect, which at the time was only the Heartland Family. His Quincy training was restarted by Sarah Heartland, and overseen by Mrs. Heartland at the request of Ura who saw that Yuki was on a downward spiral of depression. During these meetings three times a week Yukine was able to awaken the Cross his mother once owned, forming his Spirit Weapon. With the aid of Sarah, he protected Cross City for a time but this was always complicated with his attendance at Cross Prep. Synopsis The Unknown Quincy arc *Reborn! *The Quincy, The Jinki and The Rabbit Equipment *'Quincy Cross' (Formerly): He once owned a Quincy Cross, which was used to form his Spirit and took the shape of a pentagram star, having a pentagon frame around it. It belonged to his mother and her father before her. In the center was a blue sapphire made of a special mineral which reacts with the special reiatsu owned by his maternal bloodline. *'Wings of Hades': A mysterious artifact that once allowed the Shinigami Captain Seitorō, to sprout a pair of azure colored wings, which appear similar to those owned by Tenshi. While in this state he refereed to himself as an "Archangel", rather than a Shinigami, and they allowed him to attain proper flight. It was passed to Yuki by Seitorō's spirit who uses them in a similar manner however the process pains him as the wings are directly linked to his body and skeleton. Power and Abilities Human abilities *'Spiritual Power': Due to his creation, Yuki has a large well of spiritual energy to tap into, however he has not been trained to do so. It is unique however that its feel is completely unlike that of a Quincy, and is closer to that of a Shinigami. Despite his Quincy birth, he retains traces of Seitorō's reiatsu as well as the reiatsu of his other 12 lives. This spiritual pressure is considered to be far more than he should possess and his mother even noted on its composition, saying he isn't natural. While the exact amount is unclear, Yukine possesses a enough spiritual power to be both Spiritually aware as well as to be able to harness reishi around his body. He was told that his Reiatsu levels actually drop when he is depressed causing them to plummet and upset his other abilities, but likewise when he is angry they spike tremendously. :*'Reiatsu Influenced by Emotion': His reiatsu is strongly influenced by his current emotional state. As noted by Sarah Heartland, Yukine's unnaturally high spiritual energy reserves are as variable as the level of water contained in a lake on a hot summers day. This means that based on how he feels at any given time, determine the total amount of reiatsu he has assess too and as a result it can become either dense like the deepest part of the ocean or as shallow as a puddle after a rainy day. His reiatsu is strongest when he is angry, happy or determined, however it is weakened when he is sad, depressed or distracted. His reiatsu has shown to be at its absolute highest when he feels love for someone. :*'Spiritual Denotation of Water': Yuki has always been at home in and around water, making it his natural affinity. After his parents died he would be found down by the stream that runs along the outskirts of the city, sitting with his feet in the water staring at it flow. He once stated that being in water is like being at home and because of that feeling he is able to swim for long periods of time. This has extended to the overall feel of his reiatsu as it can at times feel like an ocean of energy around him. *'Vast Intellect': Due to his uncontrolled Jinki power Yuki is incredibly intelligent, able to recall events and calculations with great accuracy. Even despite his full understanding of his origins, he is able to loosely tap into his own power and use it to store large quantities of visual and audible information an use it to formulate a plan of action. Due to his ability he is the youngest student in the Senior class, having skipped two grades and passed the exams pressed to him. In combat he is able to calculate the amount of time needed to successfully counter attack, however due to his inability to utilize proper Quincy techniques he is unable to properly fight against spiritual threats and is often on the receiving end of a Hollow's Cero. To this effect he is also keen on having an escape plan, including using tools or other items to garner his escape if the need arises. When speaking to his mother, he has noted that he feels different than other Quincy yet he has not discovered the reason as to why which annoys him. *'Swordsmanship Skills:' Having joined the school's Kendo club, Yuki is quite skilled in the usage of both Kendo and Fencing. Using his former spirit weapon, he was able to cut down minor Hollow and other threats however he often doubted his skills, both in an out of combat which hindered his over all performance. *'Enhanced Durability': Despite not having either form of Blut, Yukine has developed a method of mimicking the ability Hierro used by Arrancar in order to place a harden layer of Reishi around his body. Its thickness is dependent on his concentration and as such can't be used offensively on the fly. This was heightened by his training with the Heartlands and as a result he is able to catch swords with his barehand for a short period of time. *'Hand to Hand Combat User': While he doesn't like to fight often, Yuki is skilled enough to disarm opponents and grapple if needed. His style focuses on using his opponents energy against them by moving in rhythm with his own energy flow. These movements are seen as circular and as a result he moves in circles, grabbing his opponents when they move in to hit him and then simply swirling to dodge and causing them to stumble and fall. While not refined completely, he is able to fight against average level fighters and some Shinigami. Quincy abilities *'Spiritual Awareness': Being a Quincy he is able to interact with and as well as . While this is a pretty general skill, Yukine's stems from both his High Reiatsu but also his status as a Jinki Fragment. :*'Spirit Tracking:' As an advanced form of spiritual awareness, Yukine is able to sense and track individuals based on their spiritual powers, it was said that his powers were similar to used by and as such he can also tell what race the person is and the level of spiritual energy they possess. *' ': Yuki as a Quincy primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as the area around his shrine or by leeching it from Shinigami or other spiritually aware beings. To him, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. While training with Sarah and Rose Heartland, he was able to gather a large quantity of reishi in order to fight and propel himself using his Hirenkyaku. His gathering of reishi particles is unique in that he is unaffected by the difference in Hollow reishi and reishi which is freely formed or even that which comes from a Shinigami. It was hypothesized by Rose who actually figured it out that he is in fact the reincarnation of her ex-husband and had inherited his Jinki, however she was unaware that Yukine had no idea of the Jinki or his true lineage. :*'Ransōtengai Novice': Yuki is able to utilize this high level technique, despite it not being able to be used in combat due to the split of concentration and control. Using it, he is able to hold his body together using spiritual threads and move his body even while paralyzed. By manipulating the reishi of the air, he creates spirit strings to control his body like a puppet. This technique is used more as a means of escape or to stabilize his frail body while using his flesh memory, which allows for him to move at blinding speeds. :*'Hirenkyaku Expert': Unlike most Quincy, Yuki has refined his usage of this technique and prides himself in its usage as it is his most utilized skill. Using it to move from place to place, he is able to leap high into the air and even scale walls. While using this he is able to move at high speeds, rivaling experienced Shinigami and their usage of Shunpo. He is also able to tap into the flesh and muscle memory subconsciously held within his Jinki and utilize the Flash Steps of Nisshō Asakura, Nisshō Kurosaki and Seitorō Nisshōkirite. By doing so he is able to harness the unnatural speed used by three of the fastest Shinigami who have ever existed, however to do so without serious harm to his body he is forced to use Ransōtengai in order to maintain his body and spiritual mass. :*'Mugenkōtai' (無限後退, infinite regress) is a technique that is mainly used to repulse his opponents using his reiatsu to literally repel those near him. To initiate, he first energizes his fist using his reiatsu, following this he punches his opponent fiercely into the gut, polarizing them. After hitting his opponent, he quickly changes the polarity of his energized fist, repelling them away from him, normally into a structure behind them to increase damage. As the target remains polarized, he can near infinitely use this technique on them, increasing the force each time in order to maximize damage. Jinki Fragment *Yuki's Jinki Fragment is named Understanding (粋, iki). It represents the human desire to want to know everything to be known about anything. It was transferred to him by his former life, the previous owner Seitorō and behaves differently for him than it did for Seitorō or even Sayaka. Currently Yuki has no knowledge of his power or his status as a Jinki. Unlike other Jinki, his powers merged completely with his Quincy lineage and as a result are not independent. While it does influence his intelligence and to a lesser degree his bodies muscle memory, Yukine's primary abilities are linked to his Artificial Zanpakutō and cannot be used without her as a focus. Other Powers *'Flight': Due to his acquisition of of Seitorō's Wings of Hades, Yuki is able to attain flight, using the mighty azure wings to do so. Using them he is able to fly at high speeds, however since they are linked to his physical body any damage done to them is transferred to Yuki and causes him pain. By feeding his Reiatsu into them he is able to harden the feather and block incoming attacks. Former Powers and abilities Spirit Weapon Norainu (野良犬, stray dog): This was once Yuki's spirit weapon and when activated took the form of a pair, consisting of a gauntlet, worn on his left hand and a sword wielded by his right. Using it he was able to attack and defend, however his lack of combat experience caused him to lose it to a hollow who devoured it. Trivia *His first name was borrowed from the character of the same name in the Anime/Manga series Noragami, however his nickname and surname was borrowed from a character of the same name from the Anime/Manga series The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. *In at six of his twelve former lives, he has been a member of the three great families who hailed from Asadal. They are as follows; Nisshō Asakura and Atem Asakura, secondly Nisshō Kurosaki and Sū Kurosaki, and finally Nisshō Kawahiru and Yue Kawahiru. *The concept of the Artificial Zanpakutō was created by User:AbysmalShadows/User:Illuminate Void and all credit goes to him. *He shares a Birth month and day with the Author, but the birth year with the Authors youngest Brother. Quotes Reference Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Human Category:Protagonists Category:Jinki Fragment Category:Reincarnated Beings Category:Shinigami-Human hybrid